Ein (Un)Glücksfall
by Prunormis
Summary: Von einer Tumblr-AU Liste. Dänemark fährt Norwegen mit dem Fahrrad an. Doch es ist Dänemark der wieder zusammengeflickt werden sollte und Norwegen sieht sich gezwungen ihn zu sich ins Haus zu holen. One-Shot, AU, wird evtl. noch ausgebaut in mehere Kapitel, menshcliche Namen benutzt


Von einer Tumblr-AU Liste.  
Sigurd = Norwegen  
Mathias = Dänemark

Vorerst One-Shot. Weitere Kapitel können folgen in denen das Rating dann auch auf T gesteigert werden kann. Noch unsicher wegen Plot-Schwierigkeiten

«Achtung!» Die Bremsen quietschen, der Schotter unter den dünnen Reifen spritzt auf und mit einem stumpfen ‚Bam' landet Mathias auf dem nassen Asphalt.

„ohauau…" wimmert es vom grossen Fahrradfahrer als er sich langsam aufrichtet. Er schiebt sich seinen roten Fahrradhelm aus dem Gesicht und versucht sich zu orientieren. Er spürt wie seine Wange übel brennt. Er fühlt wie sich etwas unter ihm bewegt und er schaut nach unten.  
Da ist sein weisses Fahrrad, noch immer zwischen seinen Beinen und noch mehr Beine die nicht ihm gehören.  
Sie gehören einem Mann, etwa in seinem Alter mit blondem Haar, der gerade stöhnend sein Bein unter Mathias hervorzieht. Er macht die Augen auf, dreht seinen Kopf und sieht den Fahrer an. Die Augen waren von einem kalten und dunklen Blau. Sie suchten die seinen und als sie sie fanden waren sie, als stachen sie durch seine Seele.  
„Pass auf wo du hinfährst. Das ist keine Rennbahn."  
Mathias rutscht rasch von seinem Bein runter aber beugt sich dann sofort zum Norweger: „Geht's dir gut? Oh mein Gott! Hab ich dich verletzt?!"  
Er streckt eine Hand nach diesem Mann aus, aber nach einem erneuten kalten Blick lässt er es lieber bleiben. Mathias sucht lieber rasch mit seinen Augen nach irgendeiner Verletzung, kann aber nur die herausstechende Attraktivität feststellen. Er besass ein feines aber männliches Gesicht mit scharfen Kanten und hätte Mathias einen Vergleich ziehen müssen, so wäre er ein Elb aus einem der Herr der Ringe Filme.  
Der Mann steht rasch auf und klopft sich seine nassen Jeans ab.  
„Mir geht's gut." Sein Blick gleitet rasch über Mathias.  
„Aber ich glaube, du könntest ein oder zwei Pflaster gebrauchen."  
Mathias blickt an sich runter und jetzt nach dem ersten Schock, schleicht sich der Schmerz in seine Glieder. Er fühlt an seine Wange und zuckt zusammen. Er schaut an sich herunter und sieht ein grosses Loch in seiner Jeans und einen blutigen Rand drum herum. Er seufzt und lächelt. „Nicht das erste mal."  
Der Unbekannte reicht ihm eine Hand. Mathias nimmt sie und sobald er versucht sich daran rauf zu ziehen schreit er auf. Der Mann lässt ihn überrascht los und bückt sich dann.  
„Zeig." Er streckt ihm seine offene Handfläche entgegen. Mathias legt zögernd seine verletzte Hand hinein. Sein Gegenüber betrachtet die Hand und dreht sie vorsichtig mit seinen schlanken Fingern um.  
„Also…" beginnt Mathias: „Vielleicht sollte ich mich vorstellen? Ich heisse Mathias und ich – AU!"  
Der Mann hatte ein wenig zu stark gedrückt und Mathias zieht reflexartig seine Hand wieder zurück. Er reibt sie und sieht den anderen vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Das tat weh."  
„Deine Hand ist verstaucht. Natürlich tut es weh."  
r steht wieder auf und reicht ihm erneut die Hand. Mathias ergreift sie mit seiner guten Hand und steht ächzend auf, überrascht wie stark der Fremde ist, trotz seines feinen Aussehens. Wie die Elben, eben. Er bemerkt dass er ein bisschen grösser ist, als sein Gegenüber.  
„Danke. Darf ich deinen Namen wissen?" fragt Mathias als er sich bückt um sein Fahrrad mit nur einer Hand aus der Pfütze zu stemmen. „Sigurd. Und du wirst nicht mit diesem Fahrrad weiterfahren."  
Er deutet auf das Vehikel.  
„Wieso nicht? Ich kann mit nur einer Hand fahren." Mathias wollte ja nicht angeben, aber durch die ganzen Jahre des Fahrradfahrens in Kopenhagen, wurde er ein passabler Fahrer mit einem Talent Regenschirme und Handys während des Fahrens zu handhaben. Gleichzeitig.  
Sigurd schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Nicht mit herausgerissenen Bremskabeln."  
Mathias schaut auf seine Bremsen. Und tatsächlich waren sie durch den Sturz aus der Halterung gerissen worden. Er stöhnt auf.  
„Jetzt muss ich auch noch nach Hause laufen."  
Er macht ein gequältes Gesicht beim Gedanken das Fahrrad drei Kilometer mit der verstauchten Hand im Halbdunkeln nach Hause schieben zu müssen. Dumme Herbstsonne. Dumme Bremskabel. Dumme Hand. Dumme Kurve und dummer Mathias.  
Sigurd bemerkt natürlich das gequälte Gesicht. Ein attraktives, gequältes Gesicht.  
„Ist dein Haus weit entfernt?"  
Mathias nickt nur und sieht die Strasse entlang.  
Sigurd beisst sich auf die Lippe. Normalerweise hätte er der Person vielleicht angeboten zu helfen das Fahrrad zum nächsten Fahrradständer zu bringen und vielleicht ein Taxi zum Krankenhaus rufen. Aber der gequälte Blick, die vorgeschobene Lippe und das wilde blonde Haar das unter dem Helm hervorlugt haben einen Effekt auf ihn, den er schon länger nicht mehr gespürt hat. Auch wenn er noch ein Idiot ist, der ihn angefahren hat, mit einem wirklich schrecklichen dänischen Akzent. Er seufzt leise.  
„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dein Fahrrad bei mir unterstellen und.. ich kann dich zu deinem Arzt fahren."  
Mathias blickt Sigurd mit grossen Augen an.  
„Wirklich?" Er lächelt Sigurd an. „Danke! Und ich habe schon gedacht du möchtest mich killen mit deinem Blick aber du bist ja doch ganz in Ordnung auch wenn dein Norwegisch echt schwer zu verstehen ist und so."  
Er lacht beinahe schon verlegen. Sigurd schüttelt den Kopf und fragt sich ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat.


End file.
